User talk:Icedolphin
Hey... Thanks for all the help. I will check back occasionally, but the Wiki will now be ran mainly by you and TD Ghost. I know I am leaving it in good, caring hands. Cheers! I made something I made this: You can use it if you want. I'm open To suggestions. Anything you need me to do? Wolfgang the Shark 14:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Ecco 2 Some of the stuff about Ecco 2 needs filling out. I can't write a detailed plot description right now because I need to replay the game (and the second half of Ecco 1) but I can do those eventually. If possible, you can put more detailed descriptions of the levels and also some game tips (see some of the Ecco 1 level articles I wrote). There are also some... bizzare creatures that need naming (like those crabs with yellow legs that look like tentacles) and other things. I'll try to do screenshots later. I suggested to TD Ghost a while ago that someone make a speculation page about "The Machine" since everything was vague in the actual Genesis game (the Sega CD versions are an afterthought and I don't consider them canon) and because of the "films" in the CD versions everyone either has their own theory based on playing the originals on Genesis, or they base their information on the visuals from the Sega CD versions. My personal theory is that there is a Vortex mothership floating above the Earth and the Tube is the vaccuum they use (since it's clearly a physical structure with walls) to create the storms and bring the harvests back to the ship. I don't buy this business about a wormhole and two planets, because as I said, it's an afterthought. It may be what the creator intended later, but they came out more than a year after the original Genesis versions. There are plenty of Genesis games with long, complex plots and plenty of dialogue (the Phantasy Star series got three Genesis games) so they can't say it was a storage space issue. RE: Ecco II The Creator? You mean Edward Annunziata? He's busy with working on a storyboard for Ecco III, as odd as it may seem. There are two planets though, as Big Blue said the Vortex World lost it's ability to produce its own food, and the Vortex exploited Earth's youth and diversity to feed themselves. Though, however, that the Earth wasn't the only world the Vortex stole from. I don't deny that there are two planets, I meant that some people consider "The Machine" to be the actual Vortex planet and not a spaceship and consider The Tube to be a "wormhole". If they were looking for food they would have departed to search for it, it's idiotic to think they would just sit around and starve. Icedolphin You're right, having them a mothership does make sense, and the ship served as a bridge between Vortex and Earth. If the planet is barren from overpopulation then their queen probably departed in a ship with those she found useful. If they are having population problems then no matter how many planets they harvested they could never get enough food to feed themselves if the population is constantly growing. And they probably were also looking for places with better living conditions to re-establish themselves. Icedolphin That would make sense, the leader goes off to find a new world for her spawn.. And if she doesn't then they all die... Wolfgang the Shark 22:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Great news! Hey Icedolphin, an administrator from E:DS just joined us! His username is Kacen. He has had Wikia experiance before (Running two succesful Wiki's), so I think we could really use his help. Epicenter (Epicent) May soon be joining, too! If HE joins, this site will bloat beyond belief with colourful and vivid content! Too bad I, we, can only wait for his arrival. Like I didn't bloat it enough? This place would still be at less than 30 pages without me. I'm busy right now so I don't have as much time to contribute but I do monitor this site everyday. I'll be adding more soon. Icedolphin You don't know how friggen' right you are... You HAVE made this site what it is now, it's 99% your work, so technically you own this now. I appreciate the hard work you put into this wiki... It especially makes me happy that you pumped it up right after it died, and one day, I came back to see just how dead it really was, and I almost soiled and pissed my pants at the same time! It grew from 26 to 88 articles! I thought I was hullucinating!(Brace for impact of super-lame Pokemon joke) Two Tides gained a boosted 42 articles! What!? Two Tides is evolving!! *Evolution music* Two Tides evolved into Icedolphin's Eccopedia! This site would be nothing without you! In fact, if you want I'll rename it "Icedolphin's Eccopedia" Post Scriptum- I saw your Ecco III Theory and wanted to present mine: http://www.ecco-darksea.com/bbs/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=15613 I'm known as n64fan on E:DS. Wolfgang TS Wiki I wasn't trying to be rude so I hope that didn't offend you. I started contributing to this wiki because it makes me sad that something special like Ecco has such a disorganized and small fanbase. Ecco was one of the first Genesis games I ever played, back in the day when it was new. It was, and still is an incredibly atmospheric underwater adventure. Even something as pretty as DOTF doesn't recreate the feeling of the original game. I hope that by contributing to this wiki I can add something to and rejuvinate the Ecco community. Though Ecco is as good as dead to Sega (since they would rather make bad Sonic and Phantasy Star games) and they will unfortunately never bring back any of their consoles, if the wiki gets big enough they might get the hint that there are still fans who want a new game (Sentinels of The Universe or Ecco 3). This is a community site, it doesn't need renaming. And by the wikia community rules they (wikia) technically "own" the wiki. I do hope that TD Ghost comes back soon. He hasn't posted in a while. And I like how enthusiastic you are with this site and your little jokes like sonar using sharks and that template you made. Pokemon was great back in the day, but for me it died with the GBA games. Icedolphin Don't worry. You weren't being rude at all. You're OK. The Sonar sharks were actually part of my storyliine, but the creative part was mergint the GEN and DotF Canons, right? XD Don't worry you can't hurt my feelings cuz I'm a shark with an iron heart LOL Truth is, though, that I just abandoned this wiki until you and TD came along, and I wanted to help because I couldn't bear to see you guys working on a baseless (Founder-less) wiki! Think you could, I don't know, expand on my story a bit? You can do it here, you don't have to join E:DS if you don't want to. The template.... This one? I unceremoniusly snagged the source code from the Ratchet & Clank wiki, and *Tweaked* it to add an Ecco feel. Wolfgang the Shark 16:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC)